Roads Untraveled
by ABOVEandBEYOND94
Summary: Mick has been living in Charming now for over 3 years, and likes to keep to herself. So when a hot, blonde biker and his adorable son come into her place of work one day, she can't help but be charmed by the notorious biker who she's heard nothing about. This is a story about insecurity, trust, lies and love, found between two unlikely lovers. Jax/OC. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Important author's note at the end if you please(:**

The sun had just barely started leaving a pink hue in the sky, the birds just barely starting to sing their songs. Everyone was still inside their homes, resting from the previous days activities. The small farm just outside Charming, California, bordering Bear Creek near Morada, was just barely starting to stir.

She awoke to the sounds of chickens looking for their breakfast, and cats using the side of her window as a scratching post. Groaning as she rolled to her side to look at her alarm clock, she hid her ocean colored hair back under the covers as she realized it wasn't even 5 o' clock in the morning yet. After 15 minutes of failed attempts at more sleep, she figured she could find a few things to do around the house before her 10 hour day at work. So, throwing the gray sheets back, she got out of bed with a yawn and a stretch, and headed to the kitchen where she'd mix up a cup of hot chocolate to start the day.

While she was waiting for the farm fresh milk to steam, she walked over to where her current project was. Two full wooden pallets and a couple of scratch pieces were hap-hazardly strewn across the old hardwood floors. Once she heard the sound of the spin timer go off, she got up to grab her mug of cocoa. She brought the 'Stig' embalmed mug back to her work table and set to screwing the wheels to the final piece of her desk chair.

She was so engrossed in her current project, that when she heard a loud yip by her hip, she startled. Turning to look down, she saw her beloved Joker staring up at her with those beautiful blue eyes and the look that earned him the name in the first place: tongue lolling out the side of his signature pitbull smile, head chocked to the side.

"You hungry buddy?" She asked. She was responded with another yip, and the sound of more little dog toe nails slowly pattering to her location. "You too, Bart?" A low woof answered her question, so she headed to where the two food bowls were. After feeding both her husky/pitbull mix and her 10 year old golden retriever, she remembered she should probably feed the rest of the animals on her little farm.

Once all of the 4 horses, 2 goats, a cow, some barn cats and 12 chickens were fed, she went back inside the old farmhouse to take care of herself. She threw her teal hair in a top knot, and threw on some ripped, lace skinny jeans, and a hoodie and left to her car.

Working at 'Charming Pets' was actually indeed, charming. When she first got the job, the shelter was in an old brick firehouse that happened to be standing. The interior was all concrete, gray walls and temporary kennels set up with no designated area for different pets. After 6 months on the job, McKinnley took it upon herself to fix up the place, and actually make it charming. The shelter now had designated halls for different animals. The dog kennels were concrete blocks with plexiglass doors and cute name tags and the livestock section was made from beautiful old barn wood. And finally after living in Charming for 2 years, her life was where she wanted it to be.

Business is about what you'd expect it to be at 4 o' clock on a Thursday afternoon in a small town animal shelter. Being the only shelter north of Stockton for another good 200 miles, Charming Pets seemed to get more animals in, than they get adopted out. For that very reason, when the bell chimed that a customer had indeed walked into the building, McKinnley leaped off the ground from playing with the bunnies, and hastily walked towards the front desk. As she was nearing the front entrance, she heard the excited squeals of a toddler, and walked in to see a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy about 2, maybe 3 years old, desperately trying to climb his way over the swing door that led to the animals. Right as she was about to make herself known, she heard the bell chime again, and heard him, before she saw him. "Abel! You can't just run off like that! I have to be able to see you buddy."

McKinnley looked up just as the man was jogging up to the child. Despite the fact that the man obviously looked like he didn't sleep much, he was breath takingly beautiful. Baggy, low-riding jeans that were somehow held up with a belt and silver belt buckle, a crisp white t shirt with some type of leather vest over it. Shaggy blonde hair with facial hair to match, deep blue eyes that made her hate her own hazel ones, and a body that mimicked that of a dorito; broad shoulders that slimmed down to his hips. As she scaled back up past his defined biceps that she refused to comment on, she nearly froze in her movement to open the door, his beautifully full lips were stretched into a charming smile that showed the crinkles near his eyes. And that smile was aimed at her. She quickly slapped on her best 'employee face' and gently closed the door behind her as she crouched down to Abel's level, who was now holding onto the attractive man's baggy pant leg in nervousness.

"Hey buddy. What's your name?"

The boy buried a little deeper into his father's(?) jeans before finally looking up at her. When he did, he cocked his head to the side, and brought his lips away from the fabric so he could speak.

"Why is your hair gween?"

The blonde man chuckled before putting a large hand on the boy's shoulders, causing McKinnley's eyes to drift back up to the man.

"This is my son, Abel. We're here to hopefully find this little man a dog."

She rocked back on her heels and stood up, playfully ducking behind the man as well, so she could make eye contact with Abel.

"I'll tell you what Abel. I can take you to see some doggies, and if you find something you don't like, _then_ I will tell you why my hair's green, okay?"

Abel enthusiastically nodded, and took McKinnley's outstretched hand. Just as she was about to open up the door to the kennels, she stopped, and craned her neck back to see the blonde man, and spoke softly, "By the way, my name's McKinnley."  
He flashed that beautiful grin at her and replied, "Nice to meet you darlin' I'm Jax Teller."

**Dun dun duuuuun! Her life is about to forever change! Haha.**

**Sorry, I do know it's pretty short, but it is just an introductory chapter to see how well it's received. So, I've been back and forth with posting this on FF, just because I haven't yet finished watching SoA. I'm currently on season 3. BUT, I do know pretty much everything that happens. But I said to hell with it, and posted it anyway.**

**I am new to writing this fandom, but not new to writing. (I used to be username BethanyLeeRenner, back when I was OBSESSED. with Jeremy Renner) so, tell me how I do. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe of SoA, where Tara hasn't come back (yet. haha), but Wendy still, obviously, had Abel, and now the little munchkins about 2 1/2 years old. That's the main time frame, but hopefully I can add some events to this story from the show, to let you lovely readers make connections. **

**SO, with that being said, I do also have a Pinterest board dedicated to Roads Untraveled, and that website is obviously pinterest dot com slash aboveandbeyond9 slash mckinnley (obviously without the spaces, or check my profile for link). If you wanted to check that out to get a sneak peek at the story, and some of the farm friends. (Pinterest outfit 1 for this chapter)**

**Alright! I think that's it. PLEASE fav/REVIEW/follow, cause I'd really like to see what kind of response I can get for this fic. I feel likes its either hit or miss with Jax/OC stories, no in between, so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

McKinnley led the blonde pair back to the long hallway of dogs. She felt a little awkward, as she didn't really want to say anything… she didn't really have anything to say to _Jax Teller_ anyway, but luckily, little Abel had plenty to say to fill the quiet void. Mick was thankful for the time to collect herself put on her game face. She didn't want to seem too desperate.

She first took the boys to a kennel that housed a little chow mix puppy. 'Leroy' was a very energetic puppy, and loved to play with children. As she opened the gate to allow Abel inside to play, she stepped out of the way and next to Jax, hoping she'd be able to hold a decent conversation with him.

"So, Charming is a small town, and I think I would've remembered someone with green hair. How long have you lived here?"

"Actually, I've lived here now for about 3 years now."

Jax looked slightly startled by the declaration. "Wow. So where are you from originally then? And why haven't I seen you around?"

Mick looked down and saw Abel now rolling on the floor with the puppy, and was glad she had mopped earlier that morning. "I tend to keep to myself. I love my job and work too much to spend any more time then necessary in town, just groceries and gas. And I'm from a place called Bountiful, just outside Salt Lake City."

"Okay. Yeah. I've been over to Utah a couple times, more over by the Tooele area but I'm not 100 percent sure of any of the other cities." She didn't really know how to respond, so she turned back to Abel, and saw that maybe he was a bit overwhelmed with the rambunctiousness of the little puppy, and decided it was time to move on. "Okay Abel. I think you and your daddy would have your hands full if you got this guy. Let's put Leroy back and I'll show you a chihuahua named Taco."

Jax immediately didn't appreciate that statement. "Hell no. I'm not gonna be seen with a yappy little, bitch dog. Don't you have something a little more, I don't know, large?"

McKinnley rolled her eyes, chuckled, and as she led them further down the row of barking dogs, she explained the back story of the puppy she was taking them to see.

"This little puppy was brought in by a good Samaritan who saw him limping by the bank of Bear Creek. He was shivering, and had a pretty bad fracture on his left back paw, but we got him warm, patched up, and now he's ready for adoption."

She opened the plexiglass door, and stepped aside to allow Abel to see in.

A beautiful brindled mastiff puppy slowly yawned, stretched and trotted over to where Abel was curiously looking at him. After the puppy had set his bottom on the concrete floor again, the two young ones just stared at each other for a moment, when suddenly Abel broke into a smile and leaned forward to hug the dog.

McKinnley smiled as she commented, "We named him Beast, because he's gonna grow up to be around 130 pounds. You'll definitely have your share of knocked over lamps, and expensive dog food, but, you'll never find a more loyal and friendly dog."

Jax smiled, and bent down to pet the puppy who was now content just sleeping in Abel's little lap. "He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"He is, but he's still a puppy, so he'll have plenty of energy to help Abel burn off."

Jax then turned his charming smile back to Mick, and she felt her ovaries erupt... just a little. "We'll take him."

McKinnley was so excited; she tried to reign in her squeal of delight. Beast was such a sweet puppy, and no young dog deserved to grow up in a shelter. Especially in a very slow shelter, where they were only getting roughly 8 dogs adopted out a month. And they took in at least twice that. As the group walked back towards the front of the shelter, McKinnley was explaining the upcoming procedure for adopting: the shelter would pay to do a check up for Beast, than he'd go stay at McKinnley's house for a few days to get used to a home environment, then at that point, both Jax and Abel could go to the farmhouse and pick Beast up to take him home.

"Plus," McKinnley added, looking to a bouncing Abel. "You can meet all of the other farm animals!" If it was possible, Abel grinned even larger and tugged on the pant leg of his father, barely able to get a breath in because he was talking so fast. "Daddy! Can we go to miss Mickey's house now?!"

Jax and looked up to McKinnley, raising his eyebrows in question.

She was definitely at a loss. She, of course, couldn't take them to her house _right_ now, she had to work after all, but, those two big, blue puppy dog eyes caused her to sway in her reasoning a little. As she heaved a huge sigh, the bell above the front entrance dinged, signaling another customer, but as Mick turned her hazel eyes to the door, she saw it was just her friend, and the co-owner of 'Charming Pets', Tana.

"Hey McKinnley, can you help me unload all the dog food out of the truck? Fucking Brent didn't come with me, so we're on our own today."

McKinnley looked to her beautiful, dark-skinned friend, and mentally cursed Brent for being the teenage prick that he is. "Umm, yeah just give me a minute. I'm nearly finished with these guys, so I should be out soon."

Tana nodded, then turned and headed back out to the old Bronco to start pulling out 60 pound bags of dog food.

Mick turned her attention back to Jax and Abel, to see Jax crouched down, giving Abel some money, then whispered something into his ear. Abel grinned, nodded then walked over to McKinnley who was finalizing some paperwork, and handed her eighty dollars in cash.

"Here you go Miss Mickey. Daddy says I gets to pay for Beast by myself." If a child could have a more puffed out chest in pride, he'd fall over backwards. McKinnley smiled softly, and took the money, adding it to the till, then turned her attention back to Jax.

"Alright, whose name do you want him in?"

Jax just nodded his head toward Abel with a huge smile on his face, as McKinnley grabbed a pen and handed it to Abel, who couldn't look more confused. "Alright big guy, can you color your name right here for me? It means that you get Beast all to yourself."

Abel nodded enthusiastically, and then stuck his little tongue between his lips in concentration as he attempted to sign his name.

"Alright, well you're all set. After this, if you'll just write your number at the top of the paper, I'll be able to contact you when you've got the 'all clear' to come pick up the dog. Then you're free to go."

"What type of man would I be if I didn't help two beautiful women in need of some muscle?" At McKinnley's squinted brow, he continued, "You've got about thirty bags of dog food there. I'll help you bring it inside. My mother would have my hide if I didn't help two ladies in need." McKinnley would really have to get her heart checked after this encounter. Not only did he offer to help with a task that was sure to have taken hours with just two un-muscley women, but he winked at her. Winked!

"Umm, uh, yeah. S-sure. But what about Abel?"

Jax shrugged as he took the paperwork back from Abel, and scribbled his own signature and phone number, then handed it back to the woman. "I'll give him something to color, and have him sit in my truck."

McKinnley smiled shyly, nodded and set the paperwork back on the desk as she then proceeded to walk out to the front of the shelter, to see Tana, had only managed to move four bags from the back of the Bronco, to the cart that would wheel the bags of food to the back storage room.

As Mick turned around to tell Jax that he really didn't need to help and that he probably had better ways to spend his time, her words got caught in her throat when she saw that Jax had decided it would be a lot of work as well, and proceeded to take his white t shirt off. McKinnley took just about three seconds to admire the tattoos that littered his gorgeous torso, but also turn bright scarlet that definitely did not look good with her teal colored hair, and turned around to an obviously smirking Tana.

"Wow. You're cut. What do you do for a living again?" Jax smirked at Tana's remark, winked at McKinnley as he walked by, and proceeded to heave two bags onto his shoulders and commented casually, "Mechanic."

Hot, sweaty, muscles rippling, nearly-naked Jax Teller? Yep. She better schedule an appointment with her doctor. This was a bad idea.

* * *

**Hot damn. I'd probably explode too. Sorry for the delay, I was planning on posting this on Friday, but I got caught up with trying to sell my horse, then it was Valentine's day... anyway. Here it is now!**

**Still know it's a little short (Slightly longer than the last one, woo!), but I'm not a super wordy person in general, so I'm still working on that. **

**As always, check out the Pinterest board I have for this story. You can either find the link on the previous chapter, or on my profile. Please fav/REVIEW/follow to let me know what you think!**

**Next week, we meet McKinnley back at home when the Tellers show up to pick up the Beast...**

**Peace out home fries!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the longer wait! Happy reading!**

Running around trying to clean up dog hair hardwood floors, the pot of old ramen noodles from the previous night, and making sure the puppy didn't pee on the floor, was not McKinnley's idea for a good Saturday morning; however, she had a cute little blond boy, and a very attractive hunk of a man, on their way to her home right now. For whatever reason, she was totally freaking out. Maybe it was the possibility that one of her gentle giants wouldn't be so gentle today, and that would cause little Abel to have a nasty fall, and have to face a very angry father. Or maybe it was that she'd have to face his father _at all _today. Maybe it was just her random anxiety flare-ups that she has on occasion. No matter what it was, Mick continued to clean, and re-clean, sweep and re-sweep and primp herself anytime she passed a mirror. And as she looked herself over: loose tan shirt, long-sleeved Aztec cardigan paired with black jeggings and fringe boots, she wondered if she was trying too hard. But, as she fixed another teal curl on her head, how could she not try too hard? It wasn't everyday that McKinnley was in the presence of people she didn't consider her family, and it was only natural to want to impress the opposite sex. So, why was she feeling so bummed out? She didn't think he'd notice her anyway, even if she stripped completely butt-naked and ran around with her fat jiggling everywhere; Jax Teller would still only turn his head toward people like her best friend, Tana. It's not that she didn't think she was beautiful, it's just she knew what the world wanted. And she would maybe be 4th pick.

She was so lost in her reverie, that she didn't notice that the doorbell had rung, and it wasn't until Joker butted his head against her knee, whole body vibrating with excitement, that she heard another loud knock at her front door. Realizing she was too late to change her clothes, even if she wanted to, McKinnley reluctantly walked to the door to welcome her guests.

Once the door was flung open, McKinnley had to brace herself against the doorframe when a small body rammed into her own. She only politely smiled to Jax who was looking gorgeous as ever in a black t-shirt and jeans, when she turned her attention down to the little toddler who was beaming up at her.

"Hiya Ms Mickey! Daddy droved me all the way here just so I can sees all the farm aminals!"

"Don't forget about the puppy, buddy." Jax interjected, smiling fondly.

"Oh yeah! Beasties too!"

McKinnley smiled warmly at Abel, who snatched up her hand, and began to tug her back outside, where she assumed he'd seen some stray wildlife lurking around. Before the toddler could slam the door shut, she called out to all the indoor pets that came gallivanting over to the group, and Beast, who instantly recognized Jax, politely bumped his head against his leg, looking for attention. After Jax gave him a friendly scratch behind the ear, he turned his attention back towards McKinnley, who was now trying to get Abel to play _softly_ with the puppy. "So what's first on our little zoo excursion Ms. Mickey?" he winked at her.

"Well, I thought we could start with who's here, right now." She said, shrugging. "That," she started, pointing at the old golden retriever who had found his comfortable place on an old pallet, "is Bartholomew. Or Bart for short."

"Bartholomew?" Jax snorted.

"Hey, I got him when I was eleven. I wanted him to have the coolest name of all the kids in my school."

Jax chuckled at her, and followed the teal haired girl to where she was leading the group towards a pen filled with goats.

"And that painted thing gallivanting around with Abel is my little Joker. He's still kind of a baby, only around three, but he was the first animal I got when I moved here. He got his name, cause he loves to play pranks on me, and will constantly move the tv remote from its designated spot on the couch to random locations throughout the house. I even found it in the toilet once—hey! Don't laugh! I had to pay like, sixty bucks just to get someone to send me a new one."

Jax's face was beginning to turn red from all the contained laughter, and once they finally reached the gate of the goat pen, he finally got some air in his lungs, and grinned at McKinnley, who was blushing from embarrassment.

As she cleared her throat, she sent one last glare to Jax, who only smirked in return, then knelt down to Abel's level, who was already trying to stick his skinny little arms through the chicken wire.

"Okay Abel, I'm gonna introduce you to some of my friends. The first ones are a pair of twin baby goats. Do you know what baby goats are called, Abel?" He shook his head 'no', but his eyes twinkled with excitement to receive new knowledge. "Baby goats are called, kids. So, does that mean you and the baby goats are all 'kids'?"

"YES!"

Mick chuckled as she unlocked the gate. "These guys' names are Kit and Kip. That little baby cow over there with the cat? That's little Norman. But be careful, he _loves _to give nice, slobbery kisses."

As the gate swung completely open, and little Abel ran inside, looking at all the animals with what she assumed would be his Christmas morning face, she leaned against the fence, and waited for the tell-tale squeals of glee when Norman _would _finally lick Abel's little cheek.

"So what made you decide to move all the way out here? There's not much in Charming, less even for you all the way out here. Why California? You seem pretty young to be living on your own with all this." Jax murmured from beside her.

"Well, my dad died when I was nineteen. We were coming home from work, and we got slammed by a truck who was driving way too fast for the icy roads. My dad died, I walked away with only a concussion and some cracked ribs…" There was a slight uncomfortable silence while McKinnley was trying to regain her composure, and Jax wasn't sure if it was his time to talk or not. "Anyway, I finally got everything in order about two years later. Paid for the funeral, re-arranged the management at the shop, sold the house, and moved out here."

"The shop?"

"Yeah. My dad was the store manager at a local Jiffy Lube. He'd worked there for twenty years. Everyone loved him there. That's where me and my dad rebuilt that SRT-4 out front. We spent most of our lives there."

"Wow. I'm sorry. It sounds like you left a lot back in Utah."

McKinnley shrugged as she smiled at the squealing Abel who was bright red with laughter from the kisses from the miniature Jersey cow. "Not really. I brought what I had with me. My mother's out of the picture. Died while giving birth to me. And I didn't really have any friends… kinda a recluse, if you will. That's why living out here in BFE works so well for me. I'm used to it."

"Well, if you are ever feeling a little homesick, you could always head down to TM and hang out with all us car guys. Who knows," he shrugged, "it may feel a little more like home to you."

"TM?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. You know how I told you I'm a mechanic?" McKinnley nodded. "Well, I work at TM, or Teller-Morrow if you're more specific. It's my mom and dad's place."

"Do I need an appointment or anything? I actually need to have my belt checked. It's been squeaking a ton when I start it up, and when I shift to first, not much more other than that."

Jax blinked a couple times, as if to comprehend what she was saying, before he shook his head, and turned to watch Abel, running around the pen, chasing the goats. "Uh, no. You don't. Just bring it in any day, we're not very busy during the week days, and just tell the desk that you're there to see me. They shouldn't give you any problems."

When McKinnley nodded, Jax pulled out his phone, and snapped a photo of Abel giving one of the cats a kiss on the head.

"Alright Abel, why don't you say goodbye to all the kitties, and we'll go see the horses now." McKinnley called.

"Okay. Buh-bye kiddies—what's their names?"

"Ummm. I actually don't know. They're nice, but they're just barn cats, so I haven't named them yet." Mick looked guilty when she saw the sadness on Abel's face.

"That's okay kiddies! Even though your mommy didn't name you, I will! Umm, you will be Cake!" he shrieked, pointing at the fluffy cream cat, which seemed to like Norman more than any human. "And you will be Pickles because I like them and you will be Spaghetti!" He declared, gesturing to the last two cats; a calico and a red and white.

She heard a snort from behind her, and saw Jax, who was holding a phone, filming the whole thing. "You named them after your favorite foods, buddy?"

"Well yeah, and after Tommy Pickles, because Tommy is a stupid name for a kiddy."

With that said, Abel grabbed McKinnley's hand and tugged her along, with him leading the way more than her. The trio finally arrived at an old wooden barn, that matched the charm of the farm house, and as McKinnley slid open the huge barn door, loud, deep whinnies were heard from all directions.

"Hey guys! I brought a friend to meet you today." McKinnley scooped up Abel without thought of asking Jax, and walked up to the first stall door where a big, black head was peaking out. "Okay Abel. This first big guy is Knight." McKinnley said, nodding towards the black and white draft who was very much enjoying the attention.

"Hi Knighty," Abel cooed, as he stroked the Freisian's soft black nostril.

"And this next guy," Mick explained as she walked over to the adjacent stall, "is Church." A tall spotted horse with one eye stuck his head out next.

Abel subconsciously stroked the little hairs on the back of McKinnley's neck, as he stroked around Church's empty eye-socket. "My daddy goes to church all the time! You and my daddy would be best fwiends, Churchy." McKinnley looked over at Jax with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged, still clutching the phone in one hand, snapping a picture of Abel kissing right under Church's eye. "It's okay Churchy, I'll help you see." He whispered softly, and gently kissed Church again.

McKinnley tried very hard not to get emotional, remembering that there was a very attractive grown man, that would probably think her a fool if she were to cry.

Next she walked them to a rose grey mare, with a large white blaze, who was currently munching on some leftover breakfast. "And this Abel, is Holly. She's a real sweetheart." McKinnley noticed Jax was still standing a ways away, and had put his phone back into his pocket for safe keeping. "What's the matter Jax? Afraid of horses?"

Jax chuckled a bit and stepped forward, leaning up to rub Holly's ear, who, if she could, would be purring in satisfaction. "Nah. Not really. I just don't really like things that are bigger than me, and have a mind of their own."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about her." She gestured towards the mare who was now resting her heavy head on Jax's shoulder. "She seems to love the men."

"Well, what can I say, I know my way around a lady," Jax smirked at McKinnley, who blushed at the blatant flirting.

It was then, when Mick noticed that Abel was starting to get a little heavier, and was losing his energy quickly. "Abel?"

He slowly blinked up at McKinnley.

"I think I'll show you Cowboy next time you come out—" she quickly glanced at Jax, as if waiting confirmation, and when he nodded, she continued. "And maybe, I can even let you ride him," she smiled. Abel just grinned up at her, and then rested his head on her shoulder. "Alright Jax, I think that's all your little man has energy for today. I'll take him to your truck."

In the couple minutes it took to walk back to the truck, little Abel's breathing got more deep, and his body more relaxed, and as Mick softly set him in his car seat in the back of an old Ford pickup, she saw he was deep in his sleep. Once she turned around to speak to Jax, she jumped slightly when she saw him already close, leaning against the open door. "Well," she whispered, "whenever you want to bring him over, both he and you are welcome." McKinnley then pulled a red nylon leash from her back pocket, and clipped it to Beast's leather collar, who was sitting quietly next to her feet. "And here's your other little man. He's good to go. He did great actually, still need a little help with the potty training, but he's a smart guy, so he should pick it up really quick." And as Mick handed the leash to Jax, he held onto her hand and murmured,

"I'm serious about you coming in to get your car looked at. It'll even be on the house, you know, for helping with Abel and the dog."

McKinnley blushed, nodded, then pulled her hand back as she cleared her throat. "I was serious too, something's wrong with the belt, so I'll bring it in on Tuesday if that's okay. I can take a couple hours from work and drive into town."

Jax nodded as he shut the truck door softly, then proceeded to usher Beast inside, and finally climbed into the driver's seat. His parting words were, "Alright then. I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday darlin'," then winked as he drove away, leaving McKinnley to mentally squeal like a thirteen year old child.

**Alright, first off, sorry! I was planning to post like, a week ago, but got a tad bit of writer's block, and kept trying to make this chapter longer, but, this is as long as it needed to be. Second, I'd like to address Mick's self-consciousnesses. In NO WAY is she 'fat'. I think that word is disgusting anyhow, that being said, she is not tiny. She's not even Tara sized. She does have more meat on her bones, and therefore feels inferior to those around her. Especially when Jax hangs around (let's be honest, we'd all feel horribly ugly standing next to Charlie Hunnam, even Scar Jo probably does), so Mick's self image problems will be a re-occurring issue throughout the story. Thirdly, thank you ****_so so _****much for the Uh-mazing response for the first chapter.. the second didn't get as much love, and I think that's why I was a little slower with this update. ****_Please, please, please _****review. I'd like to hear ****_any _****thoughts or comments about this chapter (except flames, cause honestly? Why would you bother to read this if you didn't like it at least a little). **

**Okay! As always, check out the pinterest board to see all things RU - including Mick's outfit for this chapter which is outfit #2 for those who check out the board.**

**Anyways! Sorry, long note, but I just love to talk to you people! :D**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yikes. It's been a while hasn't it :-/ supper sorry. I was really blocked on this chapter, and didn't quite know how to write it, then life just got busier... anyway, i won't bore you with excuses. However, THANK YOU FOR YOUR UHHMAZING RESPONSE! Oh my LORD I did not expect that! I'm hoping to get started with dressing each of your amazing reviews personally.**

**Alrighty, on to the story...**

**(Keep in mind the rating, yeah?)**

'Supremacy' by Muse was blasting through the subwoofers of McKinnley's 2006 Caliber SRT-4, as she peeled into the TM parking lot, trying to not to get frustrated with the God awful squealing that had been going on for months now, and threw her car into neutral, pulling the parking brake. Looking out the window, she took in the cool autumn air of the early evening and she couldn't help but gawk at the massive size of the garage. As she gingerly set her combat-boot laden feet on the concrete, she had second thoughts about this whole situation. Sure she'd damn near replaced everything on her alternator – please, she grew up a grease monkey, but she really didn't want Jax to think she was taking advantage of his skills. Who knew what the problem could be? So with a correction to the beanie on her head and a deep breath of crisp fall air, she walked towards what she assumed was the office, just left of the 4 garage bays.

Surprisingly, when she walked into the office, it wasn't as shady as she was expecting. It wasn't high class by any means, but the faux plants, the soft yellow walls, and the clean linoleum floor made her at least feel safe. As she walked further in to find someone to help her, the door finally groaned a long, obviously broken, bell. Just as she was about to sit herself down in one of the old 60's leather styled chairs, a man walked in from the back door, wiping his hands on an old, greasy hand towel, which looked like it wouldn't do much good. When the stranger looked up from his callused hands, McKinnley noted that he was strikingly attractive. Tall – _very _tall, at least 6'4", an amazingly full beard, piercing blue eyes, and a beanie atop his head. And when he finally addressed her, she took note of the shirt labeled, 'Opie'.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

_Swoon. _That _voice. _"Umm, yeah actually. I'm here to see Jax? He told me he'd help me with my car today."

"Oh. Of course, that your Dodge out there making that nasty squealing sound?"

McKinnley blushed from embarrassment, and shrugged. "I've tried to diagnose it myself, but nothing worked, so I decided to bring it to the professionals."

The Sasquatch of a man gave her a soft smile, and took another step toward her, shoving the greased rag back into his back pocket, and brought a huge hand out to her to shake, and she took it without hesitation, to which he raised his eyebrow slightly in content. "Opie."

"McKinnley." She responded.

"Alright. Just sit tight, and I'll go get Jax. Can I get your keys? I'll just pull it into Bay 2."

After McKinnley handed Opie her keys (which is when she noticed he was wearing a wedding ring), she sat down in a chair and began to flip through one of the outdated Motor Trend magazines. As she was absent mindedly flipping through the glossy pages, she heard the distant sound of squeaking, and winced when she realized she could hear her car even from inside concrete walls, but before she could dwell on it any further, Jax came through the same door that Opie had left through, smiling as he approached her. McKinnley could feel her pelvis do a back flip. If she thought he was attractive before… There was something _very _attractive about a man in his work uniform covered in grease.

"Hey Ms. Mickey," he winked as he approached her, and she hastily stood up, adjusting her grey beanie again, and met him halfway and smiled back.

"Hey," she said softly. But as she stared into his blue eyes, and he into her hazel ones, she wasn't sure what was proper etiquette for this situation. They weren't exactly friends, and they sure as hell weren't dating, but as the quiet continued and the tension became thicker and Jax's smirk slowly got larger, she decided enough was enough. "So," she started, "you gonna help me with my car?"

Jax's smirk finally reached full capacity as he chuckled and jerked his head in the direction of the garage, leading the way to bay 2, she surmised. "Sure can darlin'."

As McKinnley and Jax made their way through the garage, she couldn't help but take in the comforting environment. She could hear the sounds of drills, garage doors opening and closing, and the men yelling at each other over the semi-obnoxious rock music.

"This place is amazing." McKinnley said.

Jax turned to look at her, as he gestured with his hand toward her orange Dodge, now sitting on the lift. "Yeah? I thought you've worked at one of these places before."

McKinnley shook her head as she walked over to the popped hood and peered inside. "No. I just worked at a local Jiffy Lube. It's hard to find a family owned garage in Utah. They're all chain owned places, and don't offer the same care as these types of places do."

Jax just politely smiled at her, and went to peer inside the hood as well. "Well, why don't you start her up for me, and I'll check it out."

Once McKinnley set her foot on the clutch, and turned the key, there was a god awful squealing noise, and once the car was idling, it was almost non-existent. Jax gestured for her to kill the engine, then began to poke and prod inside. When McKinnley finally reemerged beside him, she commented, "and it makes that sound when you shift from first to second, but not again after that. And I'm not sure what it is. The belt looked fine to me," with this, she reached over and began pointing to the offending object, but Jax cut her off before she could get too far.

"You're right, the belt's just fine. But, it looks like your alternator bearing has gone to shit. It's eaten away at the disk, and I guess over wear and tear, you've got some rock damage inside."

"So basically what you're saying is this isn't a free check up?" she muttered back.

"Nah, unfortunately if it was just the belt, that's only around forty bucks outta my check. With this?" Jax gestured to the chipped alternator disk, "you're gonna be in a good fifteen hundred, and several hours; however, I won't charge you labor."

Mick sighed with frustration, as she childishly kicked her car's tire.

"You're lucky we happen to have an alternator that fits this car. We don't have a whole lot of cars that come in with this kind of horse power, and it's been sitting in the shop a couple months, but I can't just give it to you for free… Sorry darlin'."

McKinnley waved him off. "No you're fine. I completely understand. Alright, well, I'm gonna head out and grab a cup of coffee. Do you want anything?"

Jax shook his head in the negative, and McKinnley missed his flirty side, but figured he was probably all business right now, and left to walk down Main Street, in hopes of buying herself and Jax a not-so-crappy cup of coffee.

0o0o0o0o0o0

McKinnley had spent a good half hour already, wandering through the old town of Charming, and was enjoying shopping in the old fashioned drug store, where she bought a rock candy for herself and Abel. After feeling a strong bout of bravery, she headed into a shady pawn shop where she there purchased an old glass jug, some beer mugs, and a old wool, plaid blanket. Her inner 'DIY whore' was nearly salivating at the mouth, despite McKinnley's earlier financial worries, and quickly stuffed them into her oversized hobo bag. Walking down several blocks toward the local owned coffee shop allowed Mick time to quickly plan her expenses for her car repair. She was extremely nervous, seeing as she sure as hell didn't have fifteen hundred dollars lying around… well, she did, but it was her life savings. But, as she realized that there was nothing she could do but pay the damn money, she walked into the coffee shop ready to get some caffeinated relief.

As she was paying for the two caramel macchiatos, her phone began to ring and she noticed it was Teller-Morrow calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey McKinnley," Jax started. McKinnley couldn't help but notice he sounded embarrassed, or maybe apologetic? "I'm sure you're out enjoyin' yourself, but could you possibly head back to the shop? I got a couple things I wanna talk with you about."

"Umm, sure Jax. I just finished down at Talero's, so I should be back in ten?"

"Sounds fine. See ya then darlin'."

As McKinnley worked her way back to Teller-Morrow, she couldn't help but have an internal debate with herself. To pay for the repair, she could either pull from her life savings, or put it all on a credit card that she'd eventually have to pay off. She was also terrified of what the repair could bring for future problems for her little orange Dodge. Who knew what things they'd juggle around and ruin in the process. Not that she didn't trust Jax's mechanical skills, she just had her pride. She and her father had spent the better part of two years re-building that car, and she couldn't see anything else but perfection from her father's last project. But, she had to remind herself, she had worked long and hard on what she thought was the problem, so it was finally time to hand her car over to the true professionals.

As she finally accepted that she'd just pay off the car with her savings, and not risk getting into more debt, she finally arrived in the parking lot. Hoping that Jax's coffee hadn't gotten cold, she walked over to where she saw her car parked in the garage bay. Clammy hands made themselves apparent as she neared to where she could see a sweaty Jax Teller, leant over the open hood of her car.

"Hey," she said softly, as not to startle him too much.

Jax leaned his face up out of the engine, and gave her a huge grin as he wiped his hands on his jeans. "That for me?" he asked as McKinnley reached out to hand him his coffee. "I thought I told you i didn't want anything." he smirked.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I didn't think you'd mind getting a free coffee, especially after what I'm having you do to this car."

Jax grinned as he reached out to grab the offered coffee, commenting, "Really darlin', it's my job. But, can't say no to an energy booster."

McKinnley awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, as she watched Jaxon's adam's apple bob as he sipped the now cooler coffee. "Well, not to sound pushy or anything, but what's going on with my car. It didn't sound like good news over the phone…"

At this question, Jax set his coffee on the roof of the car and gestured Mick over to the offending alternator. "Well, I know I told you we have an alternator that would work perfectly for your car, and we do; however, my buddy Ope you met earlier today? Well, this is a two man job. See, your alternator is stock from Dodge, but because this is an after-market alternator that uses a ribbed belt, it gives you more horse power. But, it basically needs some wedging between other parts, and I need Opie here for that… and he's not back till tomorrow morning. So, we'll have to keep the car overnight. Sorry darlin'."

McKinney tried to fight the frustration that was threatening to bubble over. So many things had gone wrong in less than 24 hours, and now she wouldn't even have a way home! Jax must've seen her turmoil, and instantly took another step towards her, reaching for her arm that had subconsciously come up to scratch at the flannel at her elbow.

"I really am sorry," he commented, gently caressing her arm through her shirt, while McKinnley tried not to shiver at his touch. "But the only thing I can offer you is a place to stay tonight." At Mick's startled look, Jax chuckled. "Not my own personal home. There's a clubhouse that's attached to the back garage that has plenty of empty dorm rooms for you to crash in."

When McKinnley smiled and nodded her affirmation, she wasn't expecting his sparkling smile returned at her, and his callused hand slipping down to the small of her back to lead her to - what she presumed - was her accommodations for the night.

As they walked through the garage and into the office/waiting area, McKinnley realized she hadn't seen anyone around after Opie had sent Jax to her. And as they continued through a door at the back office which was stacked high to the ceiling with paperwork, and onto a long empty hallway filled only with old family photos (she presumed), and even on into what looked like an empty rec-room with a beautiful turquoise Harley on display, she still saw no one.

As they turned back into another smaller hallway where she could see door leading into different rooms, she guessed that it just had to be lunch break, and everyone was away for the hour (which made her feel even worse, cutting into Jax's lunch hour now) and it was just her and the blonde man to her left. And as they finally arrived at a door with 'Jaxon' posted on the door, McKinnley finally broke the silence.

"So where's little Abel?"

Jax chuckled at her as he got comfortable, leaning against the door frame. "He's with grandma today. Abel demanded that he be taken to the zoo, and that no dad was allowed for his 'date' with grandma. So I'm kicked out of the house until the little man falls asleep and can sneak in the front door without getting a scolding."

Mick laughed and nervously tucked her bangs back into her beanie as she tried not to blush at the beautiful smile he was giving her. McKinnley couldn't remember a time when she felt this giddy about a man before. She couldn't blame herself. Look at him! He's like Adonis reincarnated!

She snapped at her internal monologue at the expectant look on Jax's face. "Uh, sorry, what? I'm a little out of it…"

Jax chuckled at her, and shifted his weight back to one foot, bringing him closer to her face, which is when she finally realized how close they were. "I asked if you're gonna be alright. I know this can't be fun. Trust me, I know all about unexpected financial surprises. I just want to make sure you're gonna be okay."

Mick sighed and nodded, just a little hesitant. "Really, I think I'm gonna be fine. Sure it sucks, but I still have some money saved from my dad's accident. It was just unexpected, that's all."

When Jax still didn't back away from her, McKinnley began to get nervous. He was awfully close to her face, and still didn't look like he'd be deterred; however, when he was this close, Mick could see the up-close details that she hadn't noticed before. Where she thought his eyes were blue before, she could see that instead of just a deep sea blue, she noticed that there was a lighter, almost blue-gray color towards the pupil, which then darkened into the vibrant blue which she'd come to admire. She also noticed that he had a freckle just below his lower lip, right before his beard started. And upon further inspection, she saw that he had a slight graying in his beard, which made her see all the stress lines in his forehead and in the corner of his eyes. McKinnley wondered what he went through to cause such a toll on his body, and was slightly surprised when he answered her unspoken question.

"It's been a rough couple of years." he whispered. But, as Jax reached forward to stroke her cheek, McKinnley forgot all about the tinge of anguish on his face, and leaned into his touch, her breath hitching as he stepped even closer. They were so close then, that with every exhale, she could feel his chest brushing against hers. And when he leaned in to lightly brush his lips against hers, she found her brain going completely numb of thought. It didn't matter that they barely knew each other, or that she felt kind of cheap, locking lips with a guy outside a shady apartment. All she could _feel_ was the tension rolling off both of them in waves.

And when she started to reciprocate, it was like fireworks going off in her body. Jax must've felt it too, cause she saw his eyes widen in shock slightly, and before her eyes gently slid shut in pleasure, she noticed him pull a key out of his back pocket as their kiss became more heated. The taste of him was something she'd never had before. A taste of cigarettes and beer. Then as he shoved her through the door, slamming it shut behind him, he brought his lips to the edge of her jaw, working his way down her neck. McKinnley didn't notice that there was an after taste of the coffee he had just drank, and she couldn't think of a more delicious, masculine flavor.

As Jax's lips continued their trail downward, McKinnley thought that maybe this was going too fast, too quickly. They had known each other maybe a total of 24 hours, and they were already making out like horny teenagers - and when had Jax unbuttoned and removed her flannel? - who could be caught at any moment. A gasp left her mouth when his mouth bit harshly at her collarbone, and her hands shot to his slightly greasy hair, tugging on it as he began to suck. McKinney couldn't think of another time she had this much pleasure coursing through her blood, and when she felt his rough hands trail underneath her wife-beater, she was grateful she was too lazy to put on a bra. So when Jax's hands made contact with the underside of her breast, he abruptly stopped sucking her neck, and creeped his hand up higher, gripping the full of it in his hand.

"Jesus Christ." he murmured. "You seriously have the most perfect tits." And McKinnley didn't have time to blush from the racy comment, because Jax had lifted her up by the back of her thighs, and tossed her - non to gently - onto the dingy mattress with a squeal from Mick as she flopped down. Before McKinnley could be overly embarrassed from the fact that Jax had just lifted all her blubbered weight, Jax had ripped her shirt up to her neck, and was sucking on her left nipple. All McKinnley could do was hold on for the ride.

When Jax started doing light thrusts against her legging-clad core, and she could feel how aroused he was through his jeans. And once his groin brushed her clit, a wonton moan escaped her throat that she wasn't even sure she was capable of.

Jax lifted his head up from her breast and looked in McKinnley's light hazel eyes, saying, "God. I want to eat your pussy so bad. Can I?" He almost plead to her.

All she could do was nod.

So as Jax started his fingers toward her leggings and began pulling them down, Mick stared up at the ceiling, wondering how she had even gotten in that position. She'd never had a guy go down on her before, and wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but she kept her body tense, in case she needed to run away. She was nearly one hundred percent sure that Jax would take one look at her trimmed lady bits, scream in horror, and send her away. Why would anyone want to see that? And when she did finally feel a cold draft down below, she waited with bated breath for Jax's reaction, keeping her eyes shut tight in the mean time.

What she didn't expect however, was Jax to chuckle. And when McKinnley began to turn beet red, Jax leaned over and nuzzled her cheek, whispering, "I want you to open your eyes baby. I want to watch your eyes when you come."

Her eyes shot open at that.

Jax began working his way down her torso, stopping to pay more attention to her breasts heaving with excitement. He also took time to swirl his tongue gently around her belly button, and then on to her hip bones, stopping to give each one a little nip. Once he made contact with the soft hair below, he started by giving a long swipe of his tongue straight through her damp folds.

At her gasp of encouragement, Jax started to lick her with renewed vigor. Her hands shot back to his blonde hair, and she began alternating between caressing and tugging the soft strands. With each downward lick, she'd caress, with each swirl around her clit, she'd tug, and it was an ongoing rhythm.

McKinnley let out a sharp gasp when Jax dipped his tongue inside her pussy and swirled it around. Mick looked down to see if Jax Teller was really _real_ or if she was just having an amazing dream, but when she looked between her legs, hazel eyes connected with bright blue, and she was locked in a deep gaze. And when he brought his teeth up to nip at her bud, McKinnley arched her back so deep, that she was worried about breaking it… but, she could feel something coming… something big.

When she tried to squirm away from the intense feeling, Jax brought his hand up to her thigh, pulling her right leg up over his shoulder so his head was incased in-between her legs. McKinnley had no choice but to grip his head as he continued to dive his tongue into the depths of her cunt.

Finally, she could feel the end approaching… She wasn't sure _what_ was approaching, but she knew something was. And with one more light nip to her clit, McKinnley's mouth formed a perfect 'O', and she came with a silent scream, trying to push Jax's head away from her oversensitive pussy, but it only encouraged Jax to suck with more force, as he slid his hand up to her ass, and gave a sharp slap, causing her body to respond with intense shivers as her body was forced to carry out a longer orgasm.

When the shivers got too intense, she could only weakly push Jax's head away, but he listened, and crawled up her body, giving her a deep kiss when Mick felt her eyes sliding shut with exhaustion. The combined efforts of her amazing orgasm, 10 hours days, and very little sleep made her exhausted.

"Goodnight darlin'." he breathed against her lips, giving her one last soft kiss before her world became dark with slumber.

**And there's the end! Hope it wasn't too out of character. Now, onto the subject of the sex. I know some people will be freaking out that it's too soon... but really, what Sons of Anarchy are you watching where Jax serenades and takes his girl out on dates to woo her? ...didn't think so. However, this WON'T be the start to their relationship... well, kind of. Next chapter is a few days later and from Jax's POV, so we'll get into his head a little. All relationships have to start somewhere, and I feel like everyone part of the Sons starts a little unconventional.**

**Anyway, leave a review PUH-LEASE. I will try to update sooner than last time, and am hoping that responding to each of your reviews will help motivate me!**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Holy hell batman! It's sure been a while, huh? So, these past months have been both crazy, and packed with writer's block. First, I got a promotion at work, so I've been acclimating to that, then I drove for a Thanksgiving trip down to Albuquerque from Salt Lake City, then in December, I flew to Vermont to see my family. Needless to say, it's been crazy. I won't take up too much of your time, cause hopefully you remember this story, and are super ready for the next chapter, but, I seriously CAN NOT thank you guys enough for the awesome reviews! I was super nervous about what you guys would think about Jax and Mick ****_kinda_**** sleeping together, but you only had kind things to say! Gawd you guys are awesome! Okay, on with the chapter, and I'll see you again at the bottom!**

__The obnoxious, _always_ pounding of the bass did nothing to aide Jax's headache. Shot after shot of bourbon was sliding down his throat, but it did nothing to hide the regret and confusion over the previous evening's events. After Jax had left McKinnley sated, and sleeping in his bed, he walked to an empty room, drank a couple beers and fell asleep himself. He wasn't sure why he hadn't asked anything of McKinnley, but he just couldn't stay around any longer.

Come the next morning, when Jax had come knocking around 10 o' clock - hey, he was a late sleeper, she was no where to be found. The sheets had been folded at the bottom of the bed, and she had left fifteen hundred dollars and a note on the nightstand that read: "Opie and some guy named Tig worked on my car for me. Here's your payment."

That's it, no signature, no nothing. He also couldn't understand why there was a slight twinge of anger when he saw that, and that anger continued to grow when he tried calling to ask if her car was working okay.

He felt like a pussy.

Weren't these roles usually reversed? Where the guy would duck out early in the morning, and the bitch would be blaring up the phone every five goddamn minutes?

So, with that in mind, he'd try to call her one more time, and then if she didn't answer, fuck her. He wasn't going to lose any sleep over it, so he'd go and get the next crow eater to suck his cock.

Scrolling through recent calls, he pressed her number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_"__Hi you've tried to call me, but I'm not available. Leave a message if you feel like it, and I might call you back."_

Jackson slammed his phone shut and rubbed his temples. She had obviously seen who was calling and chose to ignore his call. Whatever, fuck that bitch. It wasn't like he couldn't find hotter chicks then her anyway. She was maybe a solid 8. Maybe he could convince Ima to spread her legs.

Flipping his prepay open again, he dialed Opie's phone number, waiting for the gruff voice to answer.

"Jackie baby!"

…Or the wife.

"Hey Bonnie."

"What s up?!"

"Not much babe. Just sitting at the bar, bored to shit out of my mind." Jax replied, twirling around the amber liquid in his glass.

"Well come over! Ope and I are just hanging out playing some board games and eating nachos, Layla's down for a nap so we'd have a couple hours to ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan darlin'. See you soon." As soon as Jax hung up the phone, he hopped down from the barstool, and weaved through the crowd of croweaters and other hang-arounds, heading out towards his bike. He didn't understand why there was a party going on at 2 o' clock in the afternoon anyway. Must be one of the prospects hoping to impress some standing club member. Too bad everyone actually works jobs, and can't afford to party all day, aside from Tig.

Pulling into the Winston's driveway, Jax let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The club was starting to drag him down, and with a three year old always hell-bent on making his life even crazier then it already was, it would be nice to spend an evening laughing, and letting loose with friends.

Raising a fist to pound on the dark blue front door of the Winston's home, the door was suddenly flung open to reveal a young woman with bright green eyes and blonde hair with a huge grin on her face.

"I could hear your bike from a mile away. Come in Jax,"

"Thanks, Bonnie." He replied as he stepped into foyer that was tiled with green and grey slate.

Jackson Teller always enjoyed walking into the Winston's home. It was always well decorated for whatever current season it was, family photos hung up around the house, and always looked like it was recently vacuumed. Jax's house was small, and not the tidiest, and there were maybe one or two pictures of baby Abel hanging up - courtesy of the one and only Gemma Teller-Morrow.

Walking into the front room, Jax saw Opie sitting underneath an old coffee table that had a bunch of black cards scattered across it, and a beer sitting next to the man himself.

"Do you want a beer, Jax?" Bonnie called after bending over to pick up a giraffe stuffed animal.

"Sure. Thanks girl."

While Mrs. Winston went into the kitchen to fetch him a beer, Jax went and sat on the couch, just behind Opie's back.

"How's it goin' brother?"

Jax sighed at Opie's loaded question, knowing that Opie knew something was up if Jax insisted on coming over on what he knew was date night. Jax still wasn't sure what to tell Opie exactly, he knew Opie would probably call him a pussy and to just forget the gash, but if Bonnie overheard, she'd call him a manwhore with no respect for women's feelings.

"I fucked that chick from the animal shelter." Or it would all come out as word vomit.

Ope just stared at him, blinking like he just shit a brick. "Seriously? The one with the blue hair and the awesome tits?"

Jax scraped his fingers through his hair in response, and nodded slightly. "Well, kinda. I ate her out."

Opie waited for Jax to finish his sentence, but when it seemed that Jax was still too lost in his thoughts, he responded, "and she gave you a blow job?"

"No. That's what's fucking with my brain. I didn't ask for anything back, and besides it s not like she would've been able to anyway. She basically passed out after she came. Then I skipped out to my room and had a beer or two."

"So you're saying that your tongue has amazing skill and you made a chick pass out after an orgasm. What's the problem with that?"

Right as Jax was about to reply, Bonnie came bouncing in with a bottle of Bud and said, "Who's getting an orgasm?" and plopped herself next to Opie on the floor after handing Jax his beer.

"Jackson Teller here tongue fucked that new chick I was telling you about." Opie said nonchalantly.

The offender took a swig of his beer, shaking his head in response.

"And what's the problem with that? She sounds hot." Bonnie shrugged, cuddling into Opie's side.

"That's not the problem." Jax sighed. "The problem is that when I woke up this morning, she left a note saying that she had picked up her car and left. Left fifteen hundred on the bedside table, too."

Bonnie got a huge grin on her face, and leaned up to poke him in leg, teasingly. "Aww. Jax is having a complex cause the player got bested at his own game."

"No. I couldn't give two fucks about that bitch." Lie. "But I needed to talk to her about last night. She seemed really freaked out about the whole ordeal, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't dealing with a virgin. You know how they get all clingy, and emotional and shit? I can't deal with that right now."

All Jax got from the couple were some blank stares. "So, you mean to tell us that you didn't even know if she was a virgin? What the hell is wrong with you Jackson?!" Bonnie voiced. "Now that poor girl is probably feeling a lot like a whore, which she probably isn't! Was that your intention?"

"No!" Jax defended himself. "Not at all. I was really attracted to her, and the whole time I've known her, there's been tension, and I finally decided to act on it. Besides, she's awesome with Abel."

"So you're saying that you're still currently attracted to her and that you'd like to hang out with her again?" Opie finally inquired.

Jax had to think about it for a minute. Sure, he'd love to be able to have sex with McKinnley again, but was it only sexual tension he was feeling with her? No, he didn't think so. McKinnley was funny, smart, beautiful and an innocent attraction away from the club. And she was really good with Abel. That was always a turn on for him. But did he want to try to pursue an actual relationship with her? That, he wasn't sure about. He hadn't been in an actual relationship since he was with Tara.

Tara.

Jax had to try to hide his snarl when he thought of the stupid bitch that promised him forever, then up and left once things got hard. But that was high school. The only normal thing about his life that he could offer McKinnley was Abel. And even his creation and arrival to this Earth was anything but normal. Besides, he'd only actually known McKinnley for a little over a month. He wasn't going to jump into anything right now. Especially with the shit the club was in right now, but he did want something with her.

"Well, I think I'd like to—"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't know _what_ I was thinking, okay?! I wasn't! I saw the opportunity to be with a super attractive guy, and I took it. And it was amazing."

Tana looked at McKinnley with a smirk on her face, hip leaned against the counter as her best friend continued to angry rant.

"And it's not like I don't deserve it. I'm attractive, right? I haven't been with anyone since I lost my virginity nearly 6 years ago, and that was when I was a teenager and I never got off from it. It's completely normal to panic when the hottest guy in Charming eats you out, gives you your first orgasm ever, you pass out, and book it when you discover he's not there in the morning."

Now Mick started to aggressively stack adoption application papers, as she blew the stray hair away from her face.

"And now I've payed him, and I'll never have to see him again."

She heard Tana sigh, but McKinnley could honestly not care how weird her friend thought she was being. She just really needed to get that off her chest. So much was still flowing through her brain since the almost sex two weeks ago, that she didn't have the energy to actually get to work on time that day. Jackson Teller was an enigma. McKinnley prided herself on not being naive or stupid, so she knew exactly what she was getting into when she slept with Jax. She knew it was nothing more than a one night deal - no matter how hard her stomach dropped at the thought. The only thing she felt weird about with the whole situation was that she had fallen asleep on him. Like, really. What 23 year old woman falls asleep before she can actually do the dirty with one of the hottest men in California?! _That _was why she booked it, and ran.

Okay, maybe some of it was the fact that she was a socially awkward person and wasn't sure what the protocol was on waking up in a strange place with a strange -_hopefully_\- naked man beside you; however, she got lucky, and once her internal alarm clock went off at 5:30 am, after a short bout of flaming embarrassment, she saw Jax was no longer there. So after she got her clothes fixed and set a wad of cash on the bedside table, she walk-of-shamed right out of that apartment, and luckily ran into Opie and some weird, neon blued eyed guy named Tig, and got her car squared away and hauled ass.

The thing that was the worst about the whole situation, was that she'd never know how Jax felt about the whole thing. McKinnley was pretty damn sure that Jackson Teller didn't even like her the way that she liked him. Sure it sounded like elementary school all over again, but she was pretty sure that she _like_ liked Jax. Not only was he a living, breathing Thor, but he also had that DILF thing going on, and boy when he felt like it, the guy had a sense of humor. She didn't care how long she'd known Jax (maybe a little over a month), but she was pretty sure she was close to head over heels in love with him. How could she not be? And no, she didn't have attachment to him just because of what she did with him two weeks ago. From the time she had spent with the Californian, she had truly come to appreciate him. She really didn't know much about him at all, but she did know he was a single dad, and that the ex-wife (the mother of Abel) was a junkie. But, he seemed to do okay on his own.

"Why are you still on about this. It's been two weeks, McKinnley! Seriously! I've never seen you like this! If you really want to move on, either go talk to him, or get under someone else."

When McKinnley slammed the stack of papers down hard to scream back at Tana, she heard the jingle of the door, and saw sweet, little ol' Beah waddling in.

"Hello girls!" She smiled with her deep southern twang. "Is this why we don't have business anymore? My baby not lifting a finger, and my other girl wearing nothing but a shredded t-shirt?"

McKinnley looked down at her grey, staggered cut tee shirt dress, and couldn't help but chuckle softly at her friend's conservative ways.

"Ma, Mick looks hot. Didn't you know it's totally acceptable to show your ass in public now? McKinnley's basically dressed as a nun for today's standard." Tana remarked, walking over to help her short mother over to the sofa behind the counter.

"Oh yes. I went to the market today, and saw a sweet young lady who was wearing a bra and a see-through shirt with a pair of shorts so short, I could start to see her thong. Tana honey, I can not put into words how strong an urge I had to fight not to walk behind her and pinch her little white ass. Really? Do men find that attractive nowadays?"

McKinnley chuckled as she started to walk to the front door that the senile old lady had left right open, but not before Tana got to put one last jab in.

"I don't know ma. Why don't you ask Mick? I feel like she's been involved in the male population lately."

McKinnley had just enough time to glare at her friend, before tripping in her old combat boots on her way to the door.

"Oh dear! Don't close that door just yet honey. I met a fine young man outside who was helping me carry in some of the thing I found. Why don't you head out and help 'im?"

"Of course, Beah." McKinnley replied happily.

As she was heading out the front door and turned to say, "what did you get at the market anyway? Blocks of ice? It's hot as hell for an October day…" her sentence trailed off as she saw who was lugging in two large potted plants.

"Jax…" she breathed.

"Hey darlin'."

McKinnley wasn't quite sure how to react to seeing him again, after she had nearly given up hope of ever gracing his presence again, here he was. Looking hot as ever in his baggy black jeans, red t-shirt and a glare marring his beautiful unshaven face.

_Oh shit._

**BOOM! What do y'all think? We meet a couple new characters in this chapter. Mainly Beah (the shelter owner) and Opie's wife Bonnie. Yes, I know Donna was like his one and only, but because I was going AU in this story, I thought I'd stretch that a bit. Bonnie is based off of my best friend (you know who you are Katie!), and she'll play a vital roll in pushing Jax and Mick together. ****_Obviously._**

**Okay, something else I KNOW at least one person will be freaking out about is, Mick admitting her potential feelings for Jackson. Now, I know it's super early, but she won't say anything for a LONG time, and Jax won't start to feel the deep stuff for a while (if I can hold out that long. haha). McKinley's had a bit of a rough life, and that includes romantic endeavors, which I hope also helped clear up the fear of her being a virgin when they slept together. So obviously, Mick's gonna fall hard, and fast. It will take her a while to get all the insecurities and clutter out of her brain, so just have patience with me, and we'll go on this journey together. Also, all those stories where the girl gets off after her first time? Bullshit. Maybe there's some people out there (like me) who have already torn their hymen before they actually have sex for the first time, but it's not comfortable and it sure as hell won't get you off especially if your only time had been with a 16 year old boy back in high school.**

**ALRIGHTY. Hope that clears everything up, and if you have anything to say (which you totally should, btw), leave a comment of message me.**

**McKinnley's outfit is pinterest #9**

**Alright! It's on my New year's resolutions to update once a month, so let's cross our fingers! Read/Review/Favorite/Follow **

**TTYL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup homies! Sorry it's been a spell, but at least it's only been less than 4 months, instead of a year... So, I win points there. First of all, thanks for the reviews! I know it had been a while, so I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping, but hopefully this chapter will improve my standings with y'all. Also, my bff, mentioned that I put Jax in a red t shirt, but never actually wears anything other than black or white on the show... so, let's pretend Jax is a little more fashion forward in this book(; And I know this chapter's hella short, but I honestly don't know if I can ever write a long chapter. I'm too ADHD for that. Okay. I think that's it.**

**The rating's in your mind, yeah?**

**See you at the bottom!**

"Do you think yourself a whore?"

McKinnley couldn't really form a reply to Jax's blunt question. No, she really didn't feel like she was a whore. She'd only actually slept with one person in her whole life! So no, she didn't think she was one… But with the way Jax had asked her the question, she felt there was some underlying statement.

Tana and Beah had been so _kind_ to allow McKinnley the rest of the day off to work things out with Jax, so they had been walking in -mostly- silence for the past fifteen minutes through the thicket at the back of the shelter. It wasn't until Jax suddenly stopped walking, and turned to look into McKinnley's hazel eyes, did he speak for the first time, and honestly, she wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question.

"Uh, no?"

Jax raised his eyebrows at her unsure statement. "So you only sometimes pay for sex?"

"Wait… what?"

"Two weeks ago, I ate out this really hot chick's pussy, and was impressed with myself when she passed out, but when I woke up the next morning, she had split and left cash there on the bedside table like I was some cheap hooker."

McKinnley winced at the analogy, sure it was kind of weird to have a guy feel like a prostitute, but it was the thoughtlessness behind the actions. She was just too embarrassed to face Jax the next morning, and didn't care what the consequences would be. She didn't even think of the repercussions of sleeping with Jax. She didn't think of the fact that she'd have to face him sooner or later, they lived in the same small town for God's sake. But standing there, feeling like a throughly chastised child, McKinnley couldn't help but stare into Jax's deep blue eyes.

"Honestly Jax, I wasn't really thinking at all. I got scared, and I booked it the next morning. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, but I was just trying to get out of your hair."

Jax snorted, raking his fingers through his blonde hair that was tied back in a bun. "Really Mick. I'm not offended at all. I mean, sure it felt a little weird that you bounced so fast, but I'm actually just pissed that you didn't stick around. You seem to think that I just fuck anything with a pussy." _Which is true._ "But I'm attracted to you. I wouldn't have fooled around with you if I didn't find both your personality and body attractive." _Lie._

McKinnley sighed as she listened to Jax's reasoning. "I've never done that before Jackson. I've really only had sex once in my life back when I was a teenager, and I obviously didn't get off from that—"

"I couldn't tell." Jax inserted sarcastically.

"and I freaked out when I passed out. Like really, if that doesn't show inexperience, I don't know what does."

Jax took a couple more steps towards the ocean haired girl, till he was just breaths away from her body. "If you're freaking out because you're embarrassed, don't. It really was an ego boost that I could make a girl cum so hard that she knocked out. Really." At this, Jax reached out a calloused hand, to gently caress her cheek that was slowly turning pink at his close proximity.

"I don't know what this is Jax." She whispered, leaning into his touch ever so slightly.

"It doesn't have to be anything darlin'. I would love to spend more time with you. I sure know Abel would love to as well. It doesn't have to be anything serious, just casual dating for the time being, and when you feel more comfortable, we'll re-evaluate our label." _Big, fat, lie._

McKinnley chuckled nervously as she couldn't quite figure out why Jax was asking her out, but she also figured it was about time she did something that pushed her out of her very elaborately placed comfort zone. She also couldn't deny the excitement she had of being able to see Abel again. But she also couldn't forget the fact that she was starting to develop feelings for Jax, and in there lies the true problem, her feelings would continue to grow if she continued to see and or sleep with Jax.

"I-I'm not sure thats a good—"

Before she could voice her concerns, Jax did the one thing she was really hoping he wouldn't. He brought his lips right onto hers. Instant heat unlike anything she had ever felt (except the first time his mouth connected with her lady bits) surged through her body so quickly, she gasped from it. And Jax took that as a sign to shove his tongue into her mouth, sensually licking the interior of her mouth as he brought his hands to her sides, gripping her ribs tightly. McKinnley would've felt embarrassed by how much she was panting, but she could hear Jax's own labored breath and soft grunts as he continued to roam his hands across her body. Almost as if he wasn't sure what part of her he wanted to pay attention to most.

Once Jax grabbed a handful of her tender breasts, McKinnley felt her knees give out, he lightly shoved her against a nearby pine tree, running his fingers down to her knee, encouraging her to bring her leg up to his hip. She finally felt the burning in her lungs, saying she had gone much too long without oxygen and ripped her mouth away from Jax's, throwing her head back against the rough wood as Jax started trailing his hot mouth down her throat, tugging the neckline of her dress out of the way to get to her collarbone. It was once she subconsciously started to roll her hips into him, that she felt his very obvious arousal to their current condition, hard, against her thigh.

Jax gripped her thigh, hard, hoisting her leg up even higher up on his hip, as he, in return to her earlier actions, ground his pelvis into her. McKinnley gasped as she felt him get even harder against her body as his lips continued their assault on her own. McKinnley could only grip his hard shoulders for dear life as he then reached down pulling her dress up to her waist, bringing her other leg up to wrap around his hips. It provided the perfect angle to continue his thrusting, now right against her center. Foreheads pressed together as hips bucked wildly against hips. McKinnley always thought it was weird when she read erotic novels, and the writer described the two participants sharing eye contact through sex, but McKinnley could only gaze into Jax's now deep blue eyes, and there was nothing uncomfortable with the position they were currently in.

When Jax's rough hands slowly slid up to cup her ass, pulling her panty-clad core harder into his jeans, he hit just the right angle on her clit that caused her to cry out, and Jax to grind his hips even harder into her. McKinnley couldn't control her own hips from seeking the pleasure she knew lie with the movements from her lover. It wasn't long till either of them were gasping loudly, Jax's hips stuttering as McKinnley's world finally shattered around her.

"Dear God. I can't believe I came in my pants like a fucking teenager." Jax muttered against her now bruised lips. "Just give me a chance."

At that moment, as McKinnley stared into his blue eyes, bright with his recent release, and found her decision. She really couldn't believe that she was going completely out of her comfort zone to attempt a relationship with Jax Teller. But honestly, she was only 23 years old, she had plenty of time to get over potential heartbreak. Also, she'd be dating the hottest guy in California, so that was a plus.

"I…I, okay."

**First off, Outfit 10 for this one. **

**Second, I know I flopped between POVs here, kinda... but, I wanted to show you that Jax is really manipulating Mick into this relationship. Of course, she doesn't know that, but, at this point, Abel had been kidnapped, Half-Sack's been murdered, the June Stahl drama... So Jax is just super standoffish about people. He wants a friend-with-benefits, with both the benefit of sex, and someone to watch and care for Abel.**

**Yes. Jax is currently an asshole. It won't last forever.**

**The next chapter is nearly complete. I've been writing a lot at work while the kids nap XD. Like, it's more than halfway written. So, I hate to be ****_that _****person, but, can I get reviews to 75, then I'll update? That's only 16 reviews... which even if it's just a thumbs up emoji, that counts. PUHLEASE. We can do this!**

**Next chapter: time jump into the new "relationship".**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! What's up!? We made it to 75 reviews! And look! Only a little over a month since the last update! And y'all didn't believe I'd actually written this whole chapter already. Shame. First before we get started, I'd like to shout out to some of the awesome reviewers: **

**Holly (Guest): Thank you so much! I know. WE all want to believe Jax is a saint, but really? He's not. And I do have some awesome-ness planned for the couple. As for a jealous Jax? Hadn't thought about it, but it's a good thought(;**

**rockinBallerina: haha! She definitely should.**

**SamanthaMarie0930: Right? He'll figure it out eventually.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: She figures out in a way I don't think you'd expect... *evil fingers***

**And special thanks to: Lifeasweknowit14, Legolas' Girl 31, Guest, jessieandy, xxcuriousmexx, india-guest, Emmettluver2010, loventherussian17, Clara, and Foreverkee.**

**Thanks again! And on with the chapter! I think you'll like this one(;**

It had been three months since that encounter in the forest. Three months of pure bliss… well, mostly.

Things weren't bad, not at all. Everything was just a little bit…odd. McKinnley was at Jax's house every weekend and at least once after she closed down the shelter. She had first walked into Jax's home after a 15 minute drive into the quiet suburban neighborhood. She was surprised when she walked into his home and didn't see a run down old house. It wasn't grand by any means, but it was clean, new appliances, matching furniture and a 60" flat screen adorned the wall above the fireplace. When she looked at him questionably as if to say, 'I thought you were only a mechanic?' he shrugged his shoulders, tugged her closer by the belt loops on her jeans and commented, "Ma pays for a lot of it. Abel has tons of medical bills I'm working on." Then silenced any retort by pulling her in for a kiss.

That was three days after _the_ encounter.

That was the only time he mentioned any family.

Sure, she didn't talk about her mom a lot—she didn't even know her—but, she loved to talk about her dad, and her life growing up in Utah. Jax never talked about his childhood, or his daily activities for that matter. But she brushed it off as having a rough life growing up, and didn't press the matter.

Those dates Jax promised?

Didn't happen.

At least, not the way she thought they would. They were rarely alone, which caused the couple to only ever have steamy makeouts, a little grinding or maybe oral. Never the real deal. Usually their "dates" consisted of taking Abel to the zoo in Stockton, or a park downtown, or a quiet dinner and movie at home.

McKinnley loved spending time with Abel but when you have a boyfriend(?) like Jax, she wanted some alone time.

And then there were the phone calls. Any time his surprisingly cheap phone would ring, he'd completely leave the room before answering it. Sure he could definitely be cheating, but was it cheating if you didn't even have a label yet?

So, McKinnley was confused.

It had barely been five days since Christmas, and Mick was finally ready to question Jax on their status.

Walking into the Teller home, she knocked on the door, shuffling in her boots when the door finally opened to a beaming Abel.

"Ms. Mickey! My daddy just finished helping me build de Lego spaceship you boughted me for Christmas! It's super cool! It's the biggest Lego I've ever seen! There's even flames at the bottom—"

"Abel! It's cold out, let McKinnley come inside and get warm."

"Oh yeah! Come in, Nana made hot chocolate for me, and there's some left for you."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she stepped from the cold into the warmth of Jax's home. Abel was pulling her into a soft kiss, whispering, "hey baby. I gotta talk to you about something."

"Hey, me too."

Jax nodded in acceptance and sent Abel to his room to fetch his spaceship to show McKinnley.

"Did you want some hot chocolate?" McKinnley nodded shyly, nervously playing with her finger. "Don't stress babe. Was just gonna invite you to a New Year's party."

"Oh. I'm assuming it's a child appropriate party…?" They've never actually been out, just the two of them.

Jax chuckled. "Hell no. I got Neeta for the night. It's a party that my old motorcycle club is hosting. Thought we could go hang out for a while."

McKinnley nodded. Jax had told her about his old club, the Sons of Anarchy. He said he'd got out when Abel was born, and now just drove his bike for fun. "Alright. So, we going separately?"

"Nah. I got to show the guys my girl. I can meet you there, I've got shit to help set up, but I wanna show you off." It was so tough holding in her 13 year old squawk. Did he just admit they were a couple?

She cleared her throat and clarified, "Your girlfriend?"

Jax smirked and pulled her hips toward his own. "That's such a prepubescent term, but yeah. You're my girl." Then their lips were attacking each other, Jax lifting her ass onto the countertop, grinding his pelvis into hers, reaching one calloused hand to the button of her jeans, popping it open and drifting his fingers downward as he felt her warm heat—

"Eeww!"

The two had never jumped so high. McKinnley had completely forgot that Abel was still in the house and turned tomato red when she saw Abel covering his eyes with one hand, spaceship in the other.

"Sorry buddy." Jax said sheepishly while Mick fixed her pants. "We were just talking."

"Mmmhmm. I know what kissing is. So does this mean you two loves each other?"

It was an innocent enough question, but a loaded one nonetheless.

"Uh. It's a different kind of love buddy. One only grown ups do." Abel nodded, seemingly accepting of the answer. "Come on Mickey! I gots to show you my ship."

And that was that.

0o0o0o0o0

That next evening, Mick was putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. A sexy, simple undo, and a smoky eye with a matte nude colored lipstick. She had accomplished the hair and makeup in about 30 minutes, but still had no idea what to actually wear. Tana had brought over a couple of options because all that McKinnley owned were old, over-the-top prom dresses. There was a blue skater dress with a big white bow at the hip, but that felt too nautical. There was also a decent looking green sequin floor length gown, but it was too dressy. That left the dress that McKinnley was too afraid to even try on. It was a short silvery dress that was covered in rhinestones. It was thigh length, short sleeved, but had a plunging neckline. Classy, yet daring.

She didn't even need to borrow the shoes. She had a pair of red Mary Jane pumps that she had bought on sale for a Christmas party years ago.

After checking the clock and grimacing at the 9:40 glaring at her, she opted to just wear the damn dress, and try to look hot for once.

0o0o0o0o0

Reaching the dress Jax gave her, she saw the "clubhouse" was directly connected to the garage. She saw a few people milling about the outside near a few firepits, but she figured it was too cold to spend too much time outside. Once she locked her car, she nervously walked toward the booming bass and smoke oozing out of an open door. Luckily, as she was walking past some of the other women, she was actually feeling underdressed. The skin tight, bandage style dress of the other women left nothing to the imagination, and she was feeling better about her more modest style dress.

As soon as she stepped into the clubhouse, she immediately felt hotboxed. McKinnley had tried weed a couple times in her life, but wasn't really a fan of it. The thought of inhaling anything in her lungs freaked her out. Luckily, she got used to it soon enough and slowly crept her way further in, seeing a long bar stretch on her left, a gorgeous turquoise bike towards the back, at least three pool tables and surprisingly, a strip pole…with someone on it.

This felt more like a cheap, seedy club then a motorcycle hangout.

Looking around for Jax, she saw the neon blue eyed guy named Tig, that saw her make a run for it the morning after Jax made her pass out. She saw his eyes graze her up and down, then give her an approving wink.

"Don't let Tig scare ya. He's a sick bastard, but he's harmless if Jax tells him to be."

Shiver.

"Hi Opie." Turning around, she saw the man himself facing her in usual attire. Maybe she did feel overdressed.

"You look good McKinnley."

She nodded awkwardly and asked, "Where's your wife?"

Ope looked really confused until Mick gestures to his ringed finer, holding a bottle of Bud. "Oh. She's at home with the kid. This isn't really her scene anyway. She always picks a fight," he seemed to chuckle to himself before remembering McKinnley was there. "You should meet her sometime. I think she'd enjoy some female company that wasn't trying to sleep with her husband."

McKinnley chuckled nervously, wishing she had a drink in her hand.

"But enough about me. You look super uncomfortable, let me take you to Jax. I think he's still playing pool with Chibs."

Putting his large hand in-between her shoulder blades, he pushed her to the farthest pool table with three guys with leather jackets across their backs, leaned over the table. Each of the vests had a scary looking reaper on the back with the words, "Sons of Anarchy" stretched across it. There were two blondes, one of which had a low, short ponytail, and the other, the guy who was shooting, had long dark brown hair. McKinnley could automatically detect which blonde was Jax—the one with the ponytail, because of his physique. Jax was taller then the other blonde by about 2 inches, but it was his broad shoulders and muscled back that gave him away. Sure, the other guy seemed fit, but there's something about Jax that just calls to her.

So with careful steps as Opie pulls the brunette into a conversation, McKinnley decides to make herself known. "Hey Jax."

As Jax turns his body to face her, Mick is stunned with just how attractive he is.

"Hey baby." Grinning, he walks up to her, and gives her a breathtaking kiss for everyone to see. "Let me introduce you to some of the guys."

With his hand on her lower back, he guides her to the other blonde, and a Mexican with a mohawk leaning against the pool table, watching her suspiciously.

"Juice, Kozik? This is McKinnley. Babe, this is Juice and Kozik."

McKinnley reached out to shake their hands, and gave a warm smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Oi! Jackie boy! Aren't ye goin' to introduce me?"

Mick turned to face the accent, and saw the brunette from earlier. Up close, she could see he had wavy brown hair, blue eyes and two thick scars that stretched from cheek to cheek. "Hello Lovey. I've heard lots about ye. Yer prettier in person."

Seemed pleasant enough.

"Name's Chibs."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you as well. I'm McKinnley."

"Oh we know. Jax don't shut up about ye." With a grin directed at Jax, she couldn't help but smirk at Jax's slightly pink cheeks, and hard elbow to the side of Chibs' ribs.

"if it ain't Mrs. Robinson herself."

"Oh fuck off Tig. Jax deserves to be left high and dry every once in a while." Jax rolled his eyes at Opie's remark, giving him a brotherly hug as he approached the group. Tig came up, smacking McKinnley on the ass, kissing her cheek and whispering,

"Jax's lucky he's got an ass like this waiting for him at home."

Mick immediately turned bright red, wiggling out of Tig's grasp and scooting closer to Jax, who put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Leave her alone Tig. She's already traumatized from meeting all you assholes."

As the boys continued to talk, and Kozik and Tig got into a heated game of pool, McKinnley noticed a group of girls up by the bar, glaring at her. There was a mix of bottle blondes, red heads and brunettes, but the one that had an evil glint in her eye, yet a sinister smile, caught her attention. Mick assumed she was the 'leader'. She had long, wavy brown hair that looked like it had some red in it. Her eyes, from this distance, looked dark, but she couldn't define the color. Her body was one most women paid tons of money to achieve, but this woman seemed all natural… Even her breasts, which were not _that_ impressive; nonetheless, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a teal, silk dress. It stopped just past her ass, sleeveless, but had a crisscrossed neckline. Even though the dress itself was whorish, she managed to make it look classy.

Nervous, she pulled on Jax's sleeve and nodded in the women's direction, asking who she was.

"Oh. That's Porsche. She's just a croweater."

McKinnley didn't really want to ask what a croweater was, so she shrugged it off, and continued to enjoy her evening with her boyfriend.

It wasn't until about a half hour later that her nerves got too great, and she really felt the need for a drink. She excused herself to go get a drink, offering to get Jax a beer. He nodded his thanks.

Walking up to the bar, Mick ordered a fireball and a Guinness for Jax. As she turned to head back to Jax, she was stopped by a hand on her arm, tugging her around. When she spun around, she saw the woman in the teal dress, Porsche.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah. You can. Stay the hell away from Jax."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me you overweight whore. Jax doesn't really want you. He just likes that you spread your legs so quickly. But, I heard you haven't spread your legs wide enough. You haven't had his cock, have you?"

McKinnley was stunned speechless. No one had ever approached her like this before. Porsche must've taken her silence as affirmation.

"That's what I thought. It's probably because he can't fit in between those thighs of yours. Damn," she commented, looking Mick up and down, "I do feel bad for you though. He's the greatest fuck I've ever had."

That was the bomb that released the tears she had been holding in. Jax _had_ been cheating on her!

While she was pushing her way through the crowd, towards the exit, drinks forgotten, she heard the crowd loudly screech the New Year countdown.

10!

She pushed past as many people she could, not caring about the glares she received from knocked over drinks.

7!

Jax seemed to notice she was gone for far too long, and spotted her from across the room with a smile on his face.

6!

At her expression, his smile dropped.

5!

Jax began pushing through the crowd, trying to reach her.

4!

McKinnley walked faster.

3!

Jax started calling after her.

2!

He was getting closer.

1!

Luckily for McKinnley, once midnight hit, the crowd's hands raised in celebration over the new year and a whole new party started.

And Jax was lost in the sea of people.

**Awwwwwwee! Shit's hitting the fan! So, good news. I have officially plotted out the rest of this story. It'll probably be 20 chapters total. So, read/review/follow. I'd love to hear from you. Let me know what questions/concerns you have. Yes, Tara will be showing up shortly, so there's that question answered.**

**Also, I'm super on Game of Thrones right now, and have a one shot in the works for that and Cinderella and Breaking Bad. Would anybody be willing to read some of those?**

**Next chapter: A misunderstanding and Jax and McKinnley make the relationship "official" (;(;(;**

**Love ya!**


End file.
